


Meeting Santa

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pictures, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Meeting Santa for the first time





	Meeting Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by bruneier: Any, any m/m, meeting Santa

Steve bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he and Danny stood in line.

"Will you stop!" Danny hissed at him. Looking up into his husband's eyes, he saw excitement mixed with mischief and a smile spread across his face. This would be their first picture with Santa. He allowed himself to feel the excitement and clasped Steve's hand.

Steve looked down at Danny. "What's taking so long?" Steve craned his neck trying to see past the people in front of them. "One kid is just sliding off Santa's lap," he said and gave Danny's hand a squeeze.

"Shouldn't be too long now," Danny said as the line moved forward. There were two other families in front of them and one of them were just settling their little girl onto Santa's lap.

The girl took one look at Santa and started crying, squirming to get away from him. After a few minutes and several attempts at trying to calm her and get pictures, her parents gave up. The little girl was lifted into her father's arms and carried away.

The next family stepped forward and plopped their son down. He smiled and whispered something to Santa before smiling for his picture to be taken.

"We're next," Steve said as he turned to Danny. They waited to be called up, eager to get there. The woman dressed as an elf motioned for them to come over. Danny bent down and picked up their sleeping daughter from her stroller.

He and Steve stepped forward and handed Sage to Santa. The elf helped fluff Sage's red dress before taking several pictures.

"Would you like one of the entire family?" The elf motioned for Steve and Danny to stand on either side of Santa. They both smiled and looked down lovingly at their sleeping daughter as the camera clicked away."All set," she said. "You can pick your photos up in a few minutes," she said as she led them away from Santa.

Putting Sage back into her stroller, they walked to the photo pickup area and waited to see their photos. Another elf waited on them, bringing up their pictures. "You guys are adorable," the elf said.

They picked out one of Sage sleeping in Santa's arms and then one of all of them with Santa. "These are perfect," Danny said, looking at the photos in his hand.

"No, you are, Sage is," Steve said before pulling Danny in for a hug and a chaste kiss. "I love you both more than I could ever put into words."

Danny smiled up at him. "Sap," he said and chuckled. "Come on, let's go home." He turned and started pushing the stroller toward the exit. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Steve. "You coming?"

Steve stood, lost in thought as he watched his family. He shook his head and smiled. "Yeah. Come on, let's go."


End file.
